


a nap

by podcastalien



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, its finals week lads I’m tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podcastalien/pseuds/podcastalien
Summary: It’s fianls week and Richie and Eddie are too damn tired to function.





	a nap

**Author's Note:**

> aye friends, this is just some softness, not too plot heavy. I might make it part of a series. I was inspired by my own finals week exhaustion bc I’m suffering lads. Anyway, enjoy.

Eddie padded his feet on the cold tile, he was once again up at 3 am working his ass off and drowning his sorrows into yet another cup of coffee. College was hard. 

He had never been a particularly exemplary student in high school, he was never at the top of his class but he was never in the bottom either. 

He could've tried harder he knew that, but he was a little bit busy dealing with his newly recognized anxiety (not asthma) and grappling with his sexuality. 

To make a long horror story short, that English paper on the scarlet letter was really the last thing on his mind. 

He'd made it though, and gotten in to a decent school. The old Derry gang was a pretty mixed bag in an academic context (and probably in general). Ben and Mike were great at school, in every subject. Bill had a knack for English, Stan for math. Beverly wasn't really much focused on school either (who could blame her), but she was great at finding the easiest way to maneuver a problem or project in the least amount of steps. 

Richie, was another story, he was smart, Eddie knew that much. What Eddie didn't know was how he was so up and down; one second he was totally engrossed in his school work and the next day he couldn't give less of a shit. It wasn't like he didn't apply himself, Eddie knew he tried, his tendency to pay attention seemed wholly out of his control. Never the less, they all made it through, quirks and all. Riche and Eddie had some how ended up at the same college, which Eddie was incredibly grateful for. 

Just as he was pouring the cream into his cup, he heard a soft knock on the door. He pulled the blanket he dawned as cape around his shoulders and headed for the door. He didn't need to open it to see who it was, who else but Richie at 3 am? 

Late night and early morning study sessions were nothing new. It started freshman year, first semester finals: Richie had come to Eddie's dorm at 1 am stating that it was an absolute emergency and he really couldn't figure this bio problem out (of course, he was more dramatic than that). Eddie helped him, he'd always had a knack for biology, and while going over flash cards they'd stumbled on the fact that they make the perfect study team. Eddie helped Richie focus, stay grounded, and Richie helped Eddie ease up while studying. It developed into a finals week tradition. 

"Hey Eds," a soft voice called, Eddie held a hand up in response and moved slightly to the side to let Richie in, not wanting to address the nickname for the billionth time on minimal sleep.  
Richie was a pretty good substitute for caffeine: he woke you up, made your head spin a little, and too much could give you a pretty serious headache. Once you started hanging out with Richie, on a day you didn't see him you felt pretty groggy and awful. 

These last couple of days Eddie had been having some severe Richie withdrawals, locked in his room studying. Winter finals were fast approaching and there was always a sense of dread that didn't cease once they were done. Winter break meant coming home for Christmas. It was going to be a rough couple of weeks for ahead Eddie. 

But for now, the soft light provided by his little dorm lamp highlighted the bags under Richie's eyes, his hair was frizzy and sticking up in places, and Eddie could tell he'd been bitting his lips, a nervous habit. Richie's cheeks were flushed, almost as if he had sun burn, these were all tall tell signs he was exhausted behind his usual energy. A rarity to say the least. 

Eddie really didn't have the energy to pry, but he knew if the both of them didn't get some sleep they were going to crash and burn pretty severely. Glancing over Richie's slumped frame and half lidded eyes, he suddenly was also hit with a wave of exhaustion, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept for more than a few hours at a time and right now nothing seemed better. 

"Hey Rich," he mumbled, not being able to find the energy to project his voice.  
Richie only groaned with a slight inflection at the end to ask "what?" in their new zombie language. 

Eddie couldn't even really process what he was saying, all he knew was that if he didn't get into bed in the next 10 seconds, he'd fall over, "lets go to sleep." 

Richie hit the ground with a loud, "thud," That was almost enough to wake Eddie up. In a dream like state, he went over and tried to pick up the lanky boy, pulling on his arm, not to much avail. "Richieee" he whined, "you can't sleep on the floor man, it's bad for you health." 

Richie was still face down, uttering a muffled "Since when have you ever given two shits about my health, eds?" 

Eddie somehow found the effort to roll his eyes, "alright, I call bullshit on that one, I've been patching you up since the fourth grade, dickhead." He was hunched over in his blanket and Richie now sat slightly upright, with a hand on his chin to keep his head from falling over (or off). He sighed deeply, letting the oxygen reach every part of his body, mustering up the energy to stand, "c'mon, Rich we need to take a nap."

A soft, "nah" came from the boy on the floor, 

"What do you mean "nah?"" 

"Gotta study Eds, big test this week," he answered, sounding like he couldn't even convince himself. 

"I don't care, you can't a test if you're in a coma, get up," Eddie gave his arm a hard yank, it wasn't enough to move the beanstalk of a boy, but it gave him a good jolt. 

"Jesus, Spaghetti, alright," He grabbed the shorter boy's hand and let it pull him up. 

Eddie led them over to his little twin sized bed on his side of the room. 

Richie fell face first into the comforter and Eddie let out an exhausted giggle and fell beside him. 

“Goodnight, Richie.” 

Richie turned to face him, clearly half asleep,

“C’mere, Eds.” 

“I’m already here, idiot,” 

Richie groaned, “God, why are you so mean to me? I’m just trying to cuddle.”

Eddie blushed in the dark, but he was too tired to protest. Richie wrapped his long arms around Eddie’s small frame, pulling him closer. Eddie was at his chest when he felt a little kiss on the top of his head, 

“Goodnight, Eds,” 

“Night Rich.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I’m at it again with the non existent editing. If y’all have been working like I have, this is your reminder to take a rest or drink some water. Love ya.


End file.
